


Hello?

by Vanibabe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Hello?Is it me you're looking for?-or Peter is Tony's answer to his problems with his Iron Man suit and maybe his lonely day to day life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough but maybe I'll be back for some more stories in this fandom.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

It was a normal stressful day just like any other day for Tony. Trying to be a human being, a Genius and his new superhero self might be difficult for some but definitely not for one Tony Stark.

Okay, maybe it is for him too.

When you're not sleeping, drinking or eating enough, coffee is enough Jarvis, you might find yourself in some peculiar situations once in a while but that's something totally unusual for Tony, right?

No.

He was something you could call a disaster but you would say that to the chairman of Stark Industries, the mind behind the most ground breaking technology in the world with I might add a couple of PhD's ?

Of course you wouldn't.

But you aren't Peter. He decided it would be too perfect to stomp on lil' old Tony while he was just trying to nurse his black coffee at 2am in the morning in a sweet modern chic coffee shop that conveniently opened up today right across the Stark Tower.

"Sir, we are closing and I really wanna go home and sleep. You should too, please. Coffee won't help you anymore." He was really sleep deprived from MIT and maybe a bit pissed because of rude customers.

"Huh?" Tony looked up.

"We are closed, sir. It's 2am and I wanna go, please." Peter sounded really annoyed.

"I'm...sorry. Thought it wasn't that late already." Tony stood up, swaying slightly.

"Are you alright sir?" Peter frowned.

"Sure, sure... Need to go back and recalculate the thrust level so I can safely manuver without blasting off and leaving fire behind. Maybe it has to do with the wiring." Tony rambled while drinking the rest of his coffee, quicker at least.

"Try to build a absorber in so the recoil will be less or at least diverse the power source so it will be a recoil free one." Peter said lazily and took of his apron.

Tony quickly looked at him. "Of course! I connected it directly to the Arc Reactor, that's not what I intended for so it's too powerful!"

"Good, now can you go?" Peter looked at him unimpressed.

For the first time Tony really looked at the barista that served him.

"I...need to thank you if that's okay. I'll be right back tomorrow night, if I don't come please come to my lab so I can show you and thank you." He pulled out his card and handed it to Peter.

"Just ask for me at the front desk and everything will be fine. See you tomorrow Peter!" Tony ran out of the door and to his lab.

Peter sighed. "Crazy man or really just confused?" He put the card in his pocket, not bothering to look at it before closing the shop and going home to his shitty broken apartment.

Meanwhile in Tony's lab was a breakthrough in progress. Tony worked through the whole morning till midday before he announced his project finished to Jarvis.

There stood Mark II in all it's glory. Painted and tuned to perfection just like Peter suggested now not anymore just cluster fucked together but recalibrated and the power from the Arc Reactor spread out. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed himself a whiskey to just bask in the glory of the suit. It truly was beautiful, the red and gold shimmering in the light and reflecting at the same time.  
Tony needed to sit down, now that the adrenaline from the breakthrough was gone he started swaying again.

"Sir, might I suggest some sleep for tonight? You've been awake for 39 hours, 47 minutes and 24 seconds." Jarvis said and on cue to DUM-E came rolling over and held out a pillow to him.

Tony chuckled and sat down on the pulled out couch. It wasn't a bed or even remotely close to a bed like furniture because it was just too damn small. Why was there still no spare bedroom in his lab?

"Just too make you and the boys happy, darling." Tony said and grabbed the pillow, already sleeping before his head hit it.

"I'm delighted sir." Just a hint of amusement in the voice of the AI.

On the other side of the street Peter was cleaning the tables while humming to himself.

"Peter, why the fuck do you have a card from Stark Industries?" Ned yelled.

"I don't?" He quickly walked over to him. "Why were you going through my stuff again?"

"I so wasn't but what the hell man? Ned gave him the card and it definitely was from Stark Industries.

"Last night I've kicked a man out who stayed past 2 and he was rambling about power and fire and recoil so I just threw something in the room and he handed me the card and said he wanted to show me and thank me in his lab if he wouldn't show up here. I didn't know he was a researcher at SI?!"

"Peter, you're so stupid sometimes! Change and go there, now." Ned shoved him to the back room.

"But-" He was cut short. "Now!"

20 minutes later Peter stood in front of Stark Tower with his black, ass hugging, ripped jeans, tight shirt and a leather jacket from Ned.

"Since when do you have a leather jacket?" He asked him earlier.

"Don't ask, just take it." And that was that.

He walked inside and looked around.

"Wow..." Peter was amazed at the sleek design and the minimalistic style.

While standing in the middle of the lobby he was approached by a security guard.

"Sir, do you have an access card or some identification?" He asked and Peter jumped slightly.

"Oh...I... I have a business card, I guess?" Peter pulled it out and showed it to the guard.

"I apologise sir, I will be personally escorting you. May I have your name for your access card?" 

Peter frowned. "Peter Parker."

"Please follow me, Mr. Parker." The guard walked to the front desk and quickly talked to the lady. He followed the guard slowly, still amazed at the interior.

"Mr. Parker, sir. We'll have your personal card ready soon. For now you'll have this red card that will grant you access to almost everything on the private side of the tower and I'll show you to the private elevator." The guard explained.

"Private?" He mumbled.

"Follow me, please." The guard walked to the lone, private elevator and Peter followed him quickly.

He got handed the red card while the elevator doors were opening.

"Have a nice day, sir." 

"Thank you." He nodded and walked into the elevator.

The doors closed and it started moving on it's own.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. My name is Jarvis and I'll guide you to the lab. If you have any questions you can always ask me." 

Peter jumped yet again.

"Hello?" He looked around.

"I'm a built in AI so you won't be able to see me, sir."

"Oh... So Jarvis? Can you explain to me what's going on?"

"You had the personal card of Mr. Stark so you are considered the most important guest to Stark Industries." Jarvis answered.

"Mr. Stark?! That guy last night was so not Mr. Stark! Wait... Jarvis, can you show me a picture of Mr. Stark somehow?" Peter looked at the ceiling.

"Of course." A picture showed up on the side of the elevator.

Peter gasped. "He...he... He's very handsome but that guy looked really sick and tired and thinner..." Was it really Mr. Stark.

"Sir, has a tendency to overwork himself and forget to sleep or eat. He does look rather sick right now so please don't be too shocked upon seeing him today." Jarvis sounded almost stressed or maybe sad.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mr. Jarvis. I'll talk to Mr. Stark and see what was going last night and maybe I can make him my special lasagna?" He giggled.

"Sir last ate approximately 21 hours ago. I can't tell if he ate the cereal bar or not, if not he would at 28 hours."

"28 hours?! Wow, that's...wether or not he will like it, I'll make lasagna. Mr. Jarvis if I tell you the recipe can you make sure that Mr. Stark has the ingredients or mostly?" Why is he caring about someone he doesn't know.

"I would greatly appreciate it, Mr. Parker."

"Let's call me Peter and you are Jarv, okay?" He smiles and tells him the recipe.

Not too much later he was on the top floor and got out. Jarvis led him to the lab entrance and let him in.

"Sir still seems to be sleeping, rather uncomfortable but sleeping." Jarvis kind of whispered.

Peter nodded and walked around the lab and looked at everything. He saw the suit and gasped slightly. Did Mr. Stark need the diversion for that? He found a notebook with some equations and notes and flipped through it. Occasionally correcting some mistakes he found before stopping himself quickly. Mr. Stark was asleep and he just saw ent through his stuff but Jarvis didn't stop him either. 

He walked over to the couch slowly and crouched down. Mr. Stark really was handsome and just beautiful. The goatee was sexy and Peter could see the muscles under Mr. Stark's shirt.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered. "Mr. Stark, wake up please."

"Hnng..." Tony turned around and groaned softly.

Peter looked at his ass and blushed deeply red. Wow.

"Mr. Stark please wake up." He said louder.

"One more minute, darling." Tony mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

Peter just blushed more.

"Jarv, is he always like that?"

"Worse." Said Jarvis.

"Hey!" Tony sat up quickly.

Peter giggled and made Tony look at him.

"I don't know you... Jarvis who's that?!" He jumped off the couch and tried finding his repulsor.

"Sir, that's your guest. Mr. Peter Parker. You met him in the coffee shop across the Tower and invited him with your personal business card because he solved your recoil problem." Jarvis explained and Tony remembered.

"Oh! You are the cutie from last night... I remember, I have to show you what you helped me with." He grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him over to the Iron Man suit.

He explained everything to a flabbergasted Peter and grabbed his notebook, showing the equations.

"Well, Mr. Stark... I might have-" Peter started but Tony interrupted.

"Buddy when did I rewrite my equations?"

"Sir, Peter did and he was about to tell you." Jarvis said.

Tony looked at it then at Peter.

"Are you an angel?" Tony asked.

Peter blushed and giggled.

"No, sir but I do know engineering and bioengineering?" 

Tony looked at him and just now realized who stood before him. Peter was beautiful! Those brown doe eyes, fluffy curls and milky white skin. Sinful and dreamy.

"How can I thank you for this? All of this? You saved my suit, my life and now you found the mistakes in my equations for the new Arc Reactor?" 

"Well... Jarvis said you haven't eaten so I wanted to make lasagna. I know it sounds weird..." Peter mumbled.

"Lasagna? I love lasagna, almost as much as Carbonara." He had to be sleep deprived.

"Let's talk about the equations while I make dinner, okay?" He grabbed Tony's hand. He was way too bold to be himself but he wanted to take care of Mr. Stark and talk about engineering.

"Okay Peter... That's a really pretty name." Tony led them to his kitchen.

"Well thank you, I don't know yours Mr. Stark." Peter was just a blushing mess.

"Anthony Edward Stark but most call me Tony."

"Well my full name is Peter Benjamin Parker but some call me Pete."

"But Peter is so perfect."

"Anthony is perfect too." Peter whispered and my God Tony didn't know that his full name could sound so hot.

In the kitchen Peter started making lasagna and Tony talked about his suit with him. He never felt so happy and relaxed. Peter was beautiful, smart, quirky...  
He stood up as Peter put the lasagna in the oven. 

"Now what you wanna do? We got 30 minutes to spare, Anthony." Peter smiled.

Tony put his arms around Peter's waist and pulled him close.

"Did I tell you yet how pretty you are?" Tony whispered into Peter's ear and the boy shivered.

"Not yet..."

"Well, you aren't just pretty you're also beautiful, sexy, hot and so smart too." Tony slid his hands under Peter's shirt, the leather jacket was on the bar stool already. 

"Stop me right now if I read into this wrong but I think I'm feeling a connect here... I really want to get to know you Peter and maybe have you as a partner in my lab."

"You didn't read anything wrong Anthony, you are so handsome and strong and I just can't shake the feeling of wanting to do things for you." 

"I think we should talk in depth about what we want from each other... Maybe in the bedroom? Lemme thank you for the suit problem and for cooking for me? No one ever cooked for me like that."

"Well... Mr. Stark. Show me your bedroom then." Peter turned around in his arms.

"Fuck, you are so hot." Tony leaned in and kissed Peter.

His hands brushed over Peter's abs and started nibbling on his lower lip. Peter opened his lips and they started fighting for dominance. Soon they broke off to gasp for air and Tony pulled Peter's shirt off.

"Damn, your skin is so soft and perfect." He started sucking on his neck and leaving hickeys.

"Oh God, don't stop Anthony please!" Peter moaned.

Tony attacked his other side while fumbling with his own shirt throwing it before going to suck on Peter's left nipple.

"Bedroom please! I need you in me Anthony!" Tony picked up Peter quickly and walked to his bedroom.

"You'll be the death of me darling." Tony mumbled and threw him into the bed.

"Please just fuck me... I need you, I need to feel you." Peter moaned and started pushing down his jeans.

Tony took care of his just as much and got on the bed in just his boxers.

"Anthony please..." Peter pleaded and got on his stomach, jeans on the floor, back arched, presenting his ass.

Tony groaned and grabbed the two meaty globes and squeezed.

"Fuck baby!" Tony started massaging Peter's cheeks.

"Take them off and fuck me, I can't wait any longer, please!" Peter started palming his dick through his briefs.

"Yes, yes... Of course babe." Tony pulled down Peter's briefs and without any self control just planted his face into Peter's ass.

He started licking the pink little puffer. Peter was a moaning mess and started clawing at the sheets.

"You're so tasty baby." Tony quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed up three fingers.

It would be an underestimation to say they didn't have the best time of their lives. And lucky for them Jarvis turned off the oven after 30 minutes and held the lasagna warm for them till they came out hungry after a second round.

Seems like Peter was truly the answer Tony was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hoped you liked it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough but maybe I'll be back for some more stories in this fandom.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate) 
> 
> See you~


End file.
